Naughty
by Bitch-chan's hshc
Summary: I put my own twist on a story that I love called Naughty Hikachan & Kachan by DGcherrys its sooo good so definitely check it out. note: this is my first story so it probably sucks. sorry.I dont own ohshc!


**A/N HI! MY** **NAME IS KATIE AND I LOVE MAKING STORIES FOR YOU GUYS OR ADAPTING THEM FROM OTHER PEOPLES THAT I LOVED. JUST A FAIR WARNING THERE WILL BE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS OF LEMONS SO BE PERPARED! (HAHA LION KING) PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF I DID WELL!!!**

 **Haruhi was sitting in class. unfortunately today's class was sex Ed and she hated how er... well graphic it was.She looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru looked normal all though he was blushing bad and she couldn't blame him, after all the teacher was going into full detail about cocks and sperm and boners and ejaculation. 'eww' she thought.She looked at Hikaru and immediately regreted it,because he saw her looking at him and he flashed her one of his signature perverted smiles. She could see the giant bulge in his pants when the teacher started talking about the female side of things. 'once again eww' After a while Haruhi had to use the restroom. luckily the bell rang shortly after that.She and the twins have the same schedule so when she spent her free period going to the club room early naturally the twins followed.**

 **She went to go put her stuff away in the Cubbies. but Hikaru followed her in. Usually she wouldn't think anything of it, but Hikaru had been acting strange lately so she was worried about him. Next thing she knew she was backed up against the wall, with him forcing her back so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.He began kissing her while his hands groped her breasts. The bell rang And Kyoya popped his head in, a smug smirk on his face. "Hikaru can you please put Haruhi down now." I'd say the results are successful then. Haruhi sighs in relief. "Thanks for that Kyoya-Senpai." "Wait what did you mean by results?" "Huh? oh yes I should tell you, I sliped performance pills that my family made into Hikaru and Kaoru's drinks." "Wait performance as in..." "Yes long term performance its spikes up their hormones and their emotions, it seems that their affections will be directed towards you." "So... how do I avoid it?" "What you don't." "Huh?!, but I have toto *whispers I'm not even on the pill." He chuckles "Denying them it only makes their urge stronger, and I need results. so you should just fulfill their urges whenever you can, I can supply you with pills." "Ugh, fine how long does the effect last?" "Two weeks." "Two weeks!!!!!?????" "Yes so do we have a deal?" His smirk returns. "No" "I'll cut your debt in half." "Deal" "Good, find me tomorrow morning and I'll give you the pills." Haruhi groans as she walks past Kyoya to collect her stuff and Stomps downstairs and all the way home.**

 **That night Hikaru** **had an extremely naughty dream about Haruhi... in his dream she was riding his cock,bouncing up and down hard. Next she screamed in a breathy moan "H-h-hikaru I'm gonna cum!" His response to that is**

 **" Please do." She does and she moans loudly "Thats right princess, cum right on my dick." Just then Hikaru bolts right up in his bed ,chest heaving.He looks over at his brother sleeping peacefully and he mutters to himself "I won't let anyone else have her, not even you. she is mine!"**

 **The next day...**

 **Haruhi finds Kyoya in the hall, collects the pills,takes one and begins walking to class. As she is walking to class she sees Kaoru and approaches him. He is standing in front of a closet and when she goes to the closet she hears moaning inside. She asks," What's going on." "Nothing." he says hurriedly. Just then she hears a loud moan come from the closet "Did you hear that?" she asks. "No I think you're just hearing things, you're probably tired." Right after that a hastily dressed girl comes out of the closet crying and she runs away. She turned back to face Kaoru "No you guys didn't seriously-" She hears someone else emerge from the closet."Kaouru it didn't work I need another one I think." Sure enough The Voice belongs to Hikaru. Hikaru puts his arms over her shoulders and locks his fingers in the front. "Oh Haruhi he says in a seductive tone I didnt know you were here." She turns to face him and she sees Hikaru with his shirt open and wrinkled and his pants unzipped his fully erect cock trapped inside. "Let me stop you right there I will not have sex with you." She says in a serious tone.He scoffs "Whatever." he says as he walks into the girls bathrooms a few girls run out screaming but one unlucky girl who was trapped in the corner got told that," You will be my new Haruhi." as she was dragged into the closet. "Ow ow ow!!" Kaoru grimaces. "What's wrong?" She asks concerned "Well I its just he looks down and blushes "Oh." She replies a bit bashful "Yeah its super painfull, I'm gonna go jack off in the bathroom." With that he runs off and she gets to class.The rest of day is pretty uneventful, and when it comes time to go home Haruhi is pretty cheerful until it starts raining. then she starts to run home. When she gets home she notices a note on the door that has his name on it. She reads it and it says, 'Haruhi Daddy won't be home till late love you lots xo xo.'**

 **'Great' she thought.As she was opening the door she slipped and fell in a puddle her uniform was completely muddy and disgusting. 'oh no!' she raced inside closed the door took off her uniform and immediately put it in the washer and started the wash. She was left in just her bra and her panties but she didn't care because no one else was home and her Dad wouldn't be home till late.She had to put the wash in on a special load for her delicate uniform so it would take longer, she decided to take a nap while she waited.She went to her room to take a nap and close her eyes as she closed the door with her back she leaned against it and opened her eyes but she found she was looking into familiar golden ones. "H-h hikaru!?" she stammered flustered turning beet-red because she was just in her underwear.He leaned back drinking in the sight of Haruhi in her underwear then he said in a spinetingly sexy tone "Hello my little princess." Just then,** **he pushes her down against the bed and starts kissing her violently, it goes on for about thirty minutes of him kissing and her resisting.After a while he gets violent, "HARUHI! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN IM IN WAITING ALL THIS TIME TO BANG YOU FOR WHAT YO** **UR VI** **RGINITY!?!?!" "FUCK IT." he says putting on his 'rape-face' "IM GONNA FUCK YOU SO HARD YOULL SEE STARS!" He says holding her down.He takes off his pants,boxers and shirt. He takes off her bra and panties." Now** **I'm gonna give you one last chance, are you gonna be a good little girl for your owner or am I gonna have to play rough?" He asks with a maniacal smirk on his face.She still squirms under him and he screams at her**

 **"OH REALLY HARUHI WELL I GUESS YOU DO WANNA PLAY ROUGH!!!" Before she can even think he thrusts into her hard and fast! "Oh my God!" He groaned . Haruhi groaned and moaned until she reached her climax...**

 **They continued doing this for 2 weeks and more after that because after all it was naughty!**


End file.
